Case of Invi
Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts has Started Invi is with her Pupil Natsu, Razar, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, Flinx and Marumaro went to see the Master Master of Master So, to sum it uo. I'll need you and your pupils to observe the others. Easy breezy. Natsu: Well, okay. Master of Master: Like I said, Ira may have to take over for me... But don't be shy. Just be fair. And do not be afraid to speak up! Even though I may "observe." you'll need to be the mediator: make sure people get along. Marumaro: We understand. Flinx: But... Without you or Push, to form and maintain their own union is... Is a little unnerving, to be honest. Master of Master: Oh, come on. Lighten up a little! Maybe I'll never disappear. Wait. Do you want ''me to go? Even steal my book, Razar? Razar: What? No! Master of Master: I was just kidding! Invi: Oh, I see... Master of Master: Look, I got that change can be hard for everyone. But things need to keep moving forward. And you'll just get left behind all alone. Now that you know what the future holds. Invi, Razar, Flinx, Rogon, Bladvic, Natsu and Marumaro, what does your heart say? "May your heart be your guiding key." I say it all the time: you ultimately need to do what your heart feels it right. All: Right. Flashback has Ended Zola: We got some news for you. Ira: There's a Traitor among us. Invi: Are you and Zola certain? What proof do you have? He show them Chirthy Ira: Me and my Pupils found ''this ''sniffing around. Eris: Was that a... Ava: Is that a Dark Chirthy? Bladvic: It is. Invi: Is that... a nightmare? Flashback has started Master of Master put the Chirthy on the table, Ava and her Pupils saw it so cute Lucy: Wow! Look at that! It just like Plue. Ava: Master, did you make this? It's so cute! Eris: Aww. Master of Master: Well, things are gonna get pretty hectic around here soon. But this Spirit Chirithy is gonna make your lives much easier! Hopefully. Laval: Spirit? Master of Master: You could say they're like cats and dogs. And they'll be your loyal pets. Every Wielder will have one of these adorable little guys at their side. They're here to help, so play nice! Ava: Okay! Master of Master: Oh, right, before I forget... If a wielder is overcome by malice- or rather if their heart is tainted by darkness- their adorable little spirit will turn dark and become a Nightmare. Ira: So you're telling us that if we see a Nightmare... Invi: Someone has fallen into Darkness. Master of Master: Exactly. And if you don't stop this renegade Spirit. It'll plant Darkness in the hearts of others and you'll have an army of nightmares on your heads. Beware. Aced: So, if we see one of these Nightmare anywhere we have to get rid of it on the spot. Raynn: No! You can't! Lann: No wonder why you dress up as a bear, you're scary. Aced: You're point. Anvi: Maybe you can growl at them. Aced: gasps Don't insult me! Master of Master: C'mon, Aced. You won't know if it worked unless you try! but Aced laugh's Aced: Please tell me you're joking. Flashback has ended Cragger: He did not do it. Aced: He's right. It wasn't me! Laval: There's an easy way to solve this. If we all summon our spirits, then we'll know. Invi: Unfortunately, there are countless Wielders in our unions. It would be easy for any of us to summon a Chirithy that isn't a nightmare. I'm afraid that your suggestion wouldn't help us get to the bottom of this. Anvi: Yeah, in that case, who's to say that the Nightmare you saw belongs to one of us? It could belong to anyone in our unions. Ser Fangar: That's highly unlikely. Ira: Do you recall the tool the Wielders were given in order to make them stronger? Mavis: We generally don't concern ourselves with what they have at their disposal. However- Zola: I believe those tools were the Nightmare's Doing. Levy: The bangles? I know when they're equipped, they have the power to collect energy, but I thought we all agreed that was okay. Ser Fangar: Collecting is fine, Levy. But using that power is the equivalent of using the power of Darkness. Happy: Well, it's good plan. Vivi: Everyone knows that all Spirits look the same, and wielders exist in spades. Lann: There's no way to tell. Erza: Oh no. Everyone already equipped their bangles. Pantherlily: So what now? How do we find out who's behind this? Mavis: Seeing as those Bangles couldn't have been acquired by sleep anyone. Ira: I believe it's one of us here in this room. Gorzan: No, dude. I respectfully disagree. Rogon: What proof do we have that the bangles are tied to the power of Darkness, or if the Nightmare is to blame? We shouldn't simply jump to conclusions. Aced: Ira. Some leader you are. You've managed to plant seeds of doubt in all of us with that speech. What? Did you expect the traitor to give themselves up with that accusation of yours? Gray: Aced, you have enough. Invi: He's Right, Aced, that's quite enough. Aced: It looks to me like the master made the wrong choice. Invi: Wait. Where do you think you're going? He left this room with his Pupils Gray, Worriz, Cragger, Galjeel, Pantherlily and Jiro Laval: Is Aced going to be ok? Happy: Don't worry,our friends will take care of him Gula: I think we're done here. I trust you'll keep us all updated. He left with his Pupils, Laval, Happy, Shu, Lann and Vivi Ava: I hope... I hope we can all resolve this soon. She left the room with her Pupils, Lucy, Eris, Kluke, Raynn, Juvia, Levy, Carla and Wendy Ira: That didn't go as expected. Natsu: Man, Ira, what's got into you? Invi: He's right. What wrong with you and your Pupil's, Ira? This isn't like you. Zola: It's the Lost Page. Something missing from the book of Prophecies. Ser Fanger: Each of your copies were said to contain the Future. Ira: But this incident, well, it's nowhere to be found. Natsu: And how does the whole thing with the Traitor tie together? Mavis: Like he said, it's nowhere to be found... in his book. Invi: Mavis. Are you implying that something is in possession of the missing page? And the person with the complete book is the traitor? Ser Fanger: You bet. There's something going on, and a page is suspiciously missing from the book. Zola: It's not so far-fetched to assume that the one who has the lost page has been turned, that they have fallen into the hands of Darkness. Trust us. Invi: There seems to be no record of it in my book either. You may be onto something. I wonder... Could this have been the master's plan all along? To grant the lost page to only one of us? Ira: We have no way of knowing. The master is gone. Marumaro: We understand for what you said. We promise to keep a close eye on the others. We will keep inform as always. Ira: Thanks. Invi: Of course. After all, that is what the master asked of us. And Ira, may your heart be your guiding key. Meanwhile Aced: I was wrong about Ira. I thought he would make a great leader but he let me down. Well, what do you all think? You don't believe what Ira said, do you? Laval: Nope. Gula: Of course not. His arguments was unconvincing. It's like Invi said, he's just making baseless assumptions given the situation. Happy: There's not evidence to tie his accusations to anyone, let alone one of us. Ava: Maybe there's something he hasn't told us. Galjeel: Then he needs to tell us. Aced: How dare he look at us with suspicion. We're his comrades. Lann: I won't called as comrade to you guys. Gula: Anyway, could you get to the point? I know you didn't call us here just to complain. Aced: I want the rest of us to form an alliance. Carla: That's ridiculous. Ava: She's right. Alliance were forbidden, Aced. Vivi: I knew it. I have a feeling that could come for this. Laval: So you guys team up and confront him? Gray: Confronting him is pointless. Ira won't change his mind. Pantherlily: We know there's Darkness at work. There's no question. Worriz: But, we don't believe for a second there's a traitor among us. Aced: Unfortunately, Ira doesn't share the same belief. He's just wasting time trying to figure out who the traitor is. The Darkness won't wait and neither should we. We need to band together now and find a way to fighting. Laval: Oh, I get it. Ava: I agree that we need to do something to fight the Darkness. Lucy: But combining this Union? That was strictly forbidden by the Master. Aced: He's no longer here. Gula: I'm in. But let's be clear: the alliance is just between the two for us right now. I don't want my Union member to be Involved. All: Gula! Erza: We want... We want to follow the Master's teaching. Aced: Understood. That's your choice to make, you should do whatever you feel is right. All: Yeah. Gula: By the way, Aced. Do Ira and Invi know? Aced: I haven't talked to Ira about it for obvious reasons, but I did ask Invi to join us. Then Invi with her pupil are here. Ira: You wanted to see me? Gula, Ava, what are you doing here? Gorzan: What's going on, Dude? Aced: Hear me out, everyone. I want an alliance among our unions. Gula here has already agreed. Will you join us and together we can- Invi: And disobey the master's teaching? Aced: We don't have a choice! Darkness is approaching and we need to combine our strength to stand against it. Natsu: The Master bestowed each of us with a different role and he's specifically told us to keep our Unions separate to maintain the balance of power. Invi: He told us that any imbalance would lead to a desire for more power, which leads to Darkness. We know you haven't forgotten! Flinx: Perhaps... It's you who has been tainted by darkness. Aced: ''I'm tainted by darkness? Then what about you, Invi? You spy on us and report everything you see back to Ira! You really think you have no darkness in your heart after what you did!? Bladvic: Because that is her role! Aced: To observe us, yes. But not to disclose everything we say and do to Ira! Invi: That's... Aced: For all we know, you and Ira could be allies, scheming behind our backs! Invi: That's enough. Next Day Ava: When we it stop? I don't want us to turned against each other... ????: Master Ava! She saw Ephemer Ava: Oh, hello! Your name Ephemer, right? Ephemer: Uh-huh! Uh, hey, can I join you? Ava: Uh-huh. He sit next to her Ephemer: Hey, why the long face? Did something happen? Ava: Long day... Do you remember what you asked me before? About why the union compete against each other instead of working together. Actually, I always wondered the same thing. Ephemer: Huh? Isn't it just because the Master said so? Ava: Yes, and as such we must obey. The Master said so, so it is. But Lately, I've really started to wonder. You once told me that you were looking for answers, that you wanted to solve the mysteries of this world. Well, I think that's how things should be. We need to question things and think for ourselves. Ephemer: Whoa! You're really not yourself today. I guess even foretellers have their off days. Hey, maybe talking about the book will cheer you up! Ava: Not a chance! Ephemer: Aw... Ava: You're trying to pull a fast one on me, weren't you? Ephemer: No, no, I was join! Ava: If you say so. But, to be honest, I think it would be great if all the Unions course work together and be friends. Ephemer: You know, I made a friend from another Union 5 of them. The first one is a Lion, the Second who was a Boy with his Shadow, the third one is a blue cat, and the forth who was a twin brother to her sister. And boy is a black Mage, wasn't much of a talker, maybe just shy. We're meeting again tomorrow. Ava: That sounds like so much fun! Then you'd better go home and get some sleep. Ephemer: Kay! Well, it was nice talking to you. I don't know what's got you down, but please cheer up! Ava: Thank you. I'll be glad to leave the future to the kids who see the world in the way that you do. Let the wind carry you far, far away... My Dandelions. Meanwhile Ira: Invi. Have you and your pupils learned something? Natsu: We have something to tell you. Invi: It seem that Aced and Gula's Unions now allied. Ser Fanger: So that mean, Acre is the Traitor? Marumaro: No, he's not. Zola: Why's that? Invi: To Aced, unification is a mean of gathering strength to oppose the Darkness. So we believe his heart still belongs to the light. Mavis: Even so, forming alliances was strictly forbidden by the Master. Rogon: Yes, and he's teaching was absolute. Invi: That's why I will try and persuade Gula. Ira: Then I'll do it. Invi: No, please, let me do the talking. Your intervention will do nothing more than spur Aced's Anger. Ira: All right, I'll leave it to you. Razar: And one more thing. Aced has begun to question the two of you. As a precaution, Invi's Report will be less frequent. We don't want him to get the wrong idea. Please Understand. Ira: Yes, I do.